


Between Tradition and Modernity

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Every type of clothes fits Souma Kanzaki.





	Between Tradition and Modernity

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember Day 8 : Akatsuki or / and Clothing!
> 
> Okay so the summary is meh and the title... I don't want to talk about it.  
> I just hope you'll like it :3

            There was a thing that Keito and Kuro agreed every time they talked about it, it was that every Akatsuki’s outfit fitted Souma Kanzaki more than anyone else. Sometimes, they felt jealous of him, but when he looked at them with his eyes full of stars and his big and genuine smile, they forgot it. Of course, Akatsuki’s outfits were traditional, and for someone like Souma who came from a very traditional family, and who acted like a samurai, it almost felt normal to wear things like that. To the point that, the first time they saw Souma in western clothes, it surprised them way too much.

It surprised them so much that they stayed agape for a moment when he appeared, leaving his house. Arms crossed, Souma stood in front of them, his head tilted, and a confused expression on his face.

“Is there a problem, Hasumi-dono, Kiryu-dono?”

His two seniors looked at each other, before shaking their head.

“We’re just surprised.”

“Why?”

“We were expecting ya to wear a kimono, to be honest.”

“Hm? But wearing a kimono to travel would be a bother.” Souma answered, still confused. “I can go change my clothes though, if you think it’s inappropriate.”

“No, it’s fine. We don’t have time.” Keito pushed his glasses on his nose.

“Let’s go, then!”  Kuro added.

“Are you sure my outfits are alright?”

            They stopped after the first step and turned towards Souma. Maybe they shouldn’t have told him they were expecting him with a kimono, because now it would be in his mind for all day long, and they knew he would talk about it quite often.

“It’s fine, Kanzaki. It’s just the first time we see you with western clothes, that’s all.”

“We didn’t think you could wear that.”

“Oh. I actually don’t wear western clothes that often. Father and Mother forced me to wear it, today.”

            Keito rolled his eyes. So, Kanzaki was always wearing kimono, it seemed. If he hadn’t had his parents, he guessed that Souma would never wear western clothes.

“It fits ya.” Kuro finally answered. “All clothes work on ya, anyway. Pretty sure you’ll be a pretty mermaid too.”

“Hm? “mear meiido”? But I’m not a girl.”

“Don’t give him bad idea, Kiryu.”

            Kuro pulled a face, before Keito forced them to leave. They have a train to take, and they could talk clothes while walking, right?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, not everything fits Souma? It does. Right?


End file.
